wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dustin Rhodes
Dustin Patrick Runnels (Austin, 11 de abril de 1966) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Conhecido pelos ring names de Dustin Rhodes e Goldust. Trabalhou em várias promoções ao longo de sua carreira; na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling como Black Reign e na World Championship Wrestling usou o ring name "The Natural" Dustin Rhodes. É filho de Dusty Rhodes membro do WWE Hall of Fame e meio-irmão de Cody Rhodes. Trabalhou a maior parte de sua carreira na World Wrestling Entertainment. Onde trabalha atualmente no programa ECW. Fez o seu retorno a WWE no pay-per-view Cyber Sunday. Carreira no Wrestling *National Wrestling Alliance (1988) *World Wrestling Federation (1990-1991) *World Championship Wrestling (1991-1995) *World Wrestling Federation (1995-1999) *World Championship Wrestling (1999-2001) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-2003) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004-2005) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2006) *All Japan Pro Wrestling (2007) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007) *World Wrestling Entertainment (2008-Presente) No wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' *'Como Goldust' **''Curtain Call'' (Lifting falling reverse DDT, scoop lift dropped into a hangman's neckbreaker - 2002-2003 or a suplex slam - 1998-1999) **''Director's Cut'' / Shock Treatment (Snap scoop powerslam pin) - 2002-2003 **''Final Cut'' (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a snap swinging neckbreaker) - 2008-presente **''Golden Globes'' / Shattered Dreams (Running low blow kick to a cornered opponent) **Mat slam **Butt bump **Bronco buster **Inverted atomic drop **Running one-handed bulldog **Uppercut *'Como Dustin Rhodes' **''Lonestar State of Mind'' (Lifting falling reverse DDT) **'Running one-handed bulldog' - TNA; Usedo com regularidade na WCW **'Snap scoop powerslam pin' **Uppercut **Inverted atomic drop *'Como Black Reign' **''Blackout'' (Kneel out facebuster) **''Schizophrenic'' (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a snap swinging neckbreaker) **Hangman's neckbreaker **Running stunner **Uppercut **Straight jacket choke *'Signature foreign objects' **''Darkness Falls'' (Spike-tipped cane) - Como Black Reign **Misty the Rat - Como Black Reign *'Nicknames' **The Natural (WCW; 1991-1995) **'The Bizarre One' (WWF; 1995-1999), (WWE;2008) **The American Nightmare (WCW; 1999) **The Lone Star (WCW / TCW; 2001) **The Prince of Perversion (WWE) ** The Freaky One (WWE; 2008-Presente) *'Team de entrada' **"The Natural" (WCW) - WCW production theme **'"Gold-Lust"' (WWF/E) - Jim Johnston (Distortion techniques were used to create The Artist Formerly Known as Goldust's theme) **"Black Reign" (TNA) - Dale Oliver Títulos e prêmios *'American Combat Wrestling' **ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Coastal Championship Wrestling **CCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Florida''' **NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Mike Graham *'Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling' **TCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Champion (2 vezes) **WCW World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Big Josh e Tom Zenk **WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Ricky Steamboat e Barry Windham *'World Wrestling Federation | World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF Hardcore Championship (9 vezes) **WWF Intercontinental Championship (3 vezes) **World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Booker T *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1992) com Nikita Koloff, Sting, Ricky Steamboat e Barry Windham vs. Rick Rude, Steve Austin, Arn Anderson, & Larry Zbyszko vs. (17 de maio, WarGames match, WrestleWar) **Most Improved (1991) **Rookie of the Year (1989) **Worst Gimmick (1995, 2007) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1991) Vídeos Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE.com *Perfil no OWW